Soul Piece
by Rasaxe
Summary: AU. Can only say that it is One Piece characters in Bleach universe. Follow Luffy and co. lives as they run from the Soul Society. Hiatius
1. It went Wrong Prolog 1

**Pre-timeskip appearance before the hundred year timeskip. Post after.**

* * *

It was a normal day in the Soul Society when Lt. Nami walked through the 13th Division's barrack in search of her captain.

"Damn! Where is he!?" she suddenly shouted, gaining the attention of everybody nearby.

"Oyi, Nami!" called someone out. Nami turned her head around and saw the 3rd seat coming towards her.

"Usopp. DO YOU KNOW WHERE THE CAPTAIN IS!?" she asked with an almost demonic face. Usopp recoiled and defended "HE WANTED TO FISH!"

"WHAT! HE GOT A SHITLOAD OF WORK AND HE IS FISHING!?" screamed she before storming out towards the barracks lake. Usopp sweated lightly and thought "_Nice knowing you captain_"

Nami moved as fast as she could and slide the door open when she arrived at the room to the lake. Sitting in the room was a man wearing shihakushō and a haori draped over his shoulders saying 13. On his raven hair was a straw hat.

"Luffy!" Nami shouted and the man almost jumped. He looked back, revealing a small scar under his left eye.

"Nami? What are you doing here?" asked Luffy. Nami had a vein throbbing on her forehead and a second late could you only hear the sounds of someone beat the crap out of someone.

Sometime later was they in the Captain's office and Nami was pouring up a cup of tea. Luffy just sat behind the desk with a face that looked completely mauled.

"Luffy. You have to be more responsible with your job. You just can't say "I want to fish" and disappear" scolded Nami as she put the cup in front of Luffy.

"But, I am the captain, right? Why should I follow your orders?" asked Luffy and Nami responded "It is not my orders but the Captain-Commander's. And he isn't as forgiving"

When Nami had said that began Luffy to sweat lightly, all bruises gone. Suddenly opened the door and Usopp stood in it.

"Ah, Usopp! What can I do for you?" asked Luffy.

"Luffy, you have visitors" told Usopp. He then entered and 7 people followed. They all wore the standard Shinigami outfits and three of them wore haoris like Luffy.

"Cpt. Luffy" said one of the three other captains. She was a tall, raven haired woman with azure eyes. On her haoris stood there 10.

"Hi Robin" responded Luffy. The other Captain was a tall green haired man with a sleeveless haori that said 11. He wore a green haramaki underneath his shihakushō.

"Hi Zoro" said Luffy and Zoro was about to response when the blond Captain shouted "NAMI-SWAN!"

That was Sanji. He wears shihakushō and a haori saying 6.

"Hi Sanji" said Nami before turning towards the bluenette girl next to him.

"Vivi!" squealed Nami almost and the two girls jumped hand-in-hand. Vivi is one of Nami's best friends and Sanji's Lt. Luffy just sweat dropped lightly at the sight and turned to the three remaining.

"Chopper, Brook, Franky! Good to see you" said Luffy. Chopper is a small reindeer man and is Lt. for squad 4. Brook is a tall skeleton and Lt. of squad 3. Franky is a tall blue haired man with a duck tail and is wearing a loincloth and is the acting Captain of squad 12.

"Shall we begin?" asked Robin and everyone nodded. They sat down around of a table and began to talk, drink tea and eat rice crackers. These people always get together and talk of what had happen to them. Why? Because all of them were in the same class in the Shinigami Academy. They all met during school and became close. Now that they are all high ranking officers in the Gotei 13 meet they once a week and just talk.

"Let me tell you a story from the time Zoro were in the 10th squad" started Robin and everyone turned to her.

"You see back in those days was me and Zoro often out patrolling together and one time lost I Zoro" told Robin.

"Figures, Marimo couldn't find his way out of an alleyway with a dead end" said Sanji. Zoro got up and roared "You want to go outside, you shit maker of a cook!?"

Sanji got up and the two of them was a second from charging each other when Nami smashed their faces into the ground.

"Will you two be quiet!? I want to hear this!" screamed Nami. Usopp and Chopper held each other tight, Robin chuckled and everyone else sweat dropped.

"Fufufufufu… thanks Nami. Now when he got lost began I to look everywhere. The Seireitei, the Academy, the different headquarters. I even checked the spa" told Robin.

"Where did you find him?" asked Chopper curios.

"I found him in the middle of Zaraki" told Robin with a smile.

Everyone looked at her with confusion and Zoro did a spit-take with his tea.

"OI! You swore you wouldn't tell anybody!" yelled Zoro and everyone looked more confused.

"Fufufu… oh come on. It is not every day that someone is caught in such a situation"

"What situation?" asked Vivi.

"When I found him was he fighting at least a hundred bandits with Asauchi's but that is not what was odd about it"

"What was?" asked Brook.

"In his arms were three chubby babies" told she with a smile. Everyone was shocked and looked at Zoro. They then fell back over and laughed their asses off. Zoro just slumbered down and looked embarrassed.

"Wh-What the hell was you doing babysitting in the middle of Zaraki?" asked Usopp while he still laughed.

"You wouldn't believe me" told Zoro and they stopped laughing.

"Try us" told Franky and Zoro sighed.

"I was babysitting for my sister" told Zoro and everyone went completely quiet.

"You are right, I don't believe you" said Sanji.

"When did you get a sister?" asked Luffy.

"I have always had one, I just didn't tell you"

"Why not?" asked Chopper.

"Because you never asked"

"That is a stupid reason" said Nami. Zoro glared at her and Nami was about to hit him when Robin said "Tell us about your sister"

"Huh, well… Her name is Kuina and she used to live in Zaraki about 50 years ago. I moved her to Junrinan and helped her set up shop there so she could take care of herself. She isn't my sister by blood but she took me in when I was but a child. She raised me and taught me how to fight, which was good since hey, it was Zaraki"

"Interesting. What did she say for you becoming a Shinigami?" asked Vivi.

"She was very supporting and even gave me a Asauchi that her father had left her. I sent her all my spare money the first 10 years before moving her. Now is she owner of a small Ramen Shop named Masen Kūfukunamase that have developed to become a popular place"

"Is the Ramen good?" asked Luffy.

"Best in Rukongai" told Zoro with a smile. Luffy just began to droll, got up and declared "Yosh! We are going there next time!"

"Hai!" agreed Usopp, Chopper and Sanji, the last with a heart for an eye.

Suddenly out of nowhere appeared a member of the Inner Court Troops and he said "Cpt. Monkey. Cpt. Roronoa. Cpt. Nico. Cpt. Kuroashi. The Captain-Commander sends word for you"

Luffy, Zoro, Robin and Sanji got up and asked "How soon"

"Ten minutes ago" said the I.C.T before disappearing again.

The four of them looked at the others and Luffy said "We will continue another day. It seems something important is needed"

Everyone nodded and the four captains used Shunpo.

* * *

2 hours later came Luffy back to the office. Nami was working and asked "What is going on?"

"Sorry, classified" told Luffy before he walked up to the Zanpakutō sitting behind the desk. It was normal length and had a red colored sheath and hilt. He grabbed it and strapped it to his side. Nami looked on and asked "You are going on a mission?"

"Yeah"

"Where?"

"Hueco Mundo"

Nami dropped the files in her arms and her pupils shrank.

"Hueco Mundo! Why are you going to that demonic place!"

"As I said, classified" told Luffy before walking up to Nami. He hugged her tight and said "There is a chance that I won't return so promises me that you watch out for things around here, ok?"

Nami almost cried by those words and hugged back.

* * *

Outside Masen Kūfukunamase were Zoro and Robin standing.

"So… this is it…" said Robin.

"Yeah…" responded Zoro.

They entered and sat down by the counter. A woman with short black hair walked up and said "Hi Zoro"

"Hey Sis. The usual" responded Zoro.

"Coming up. You?" asked Kuina as she turned to Robin.

"A Shōyu" answered Robin and Kuina nodded. As Kuina turned to make the Ramen came three kids running up to Zoro and said "Uncle Zoro! Do you have candy!?"

"Sure, and it is some good stuff too. Just don't tell your mother" said Zoro as he handed them some mochi.

"You do know I can hear you?" asked Kuina. Zoro grumbled something about super-hearing and Robin laughed lightly.

"Excuse me lady" said one of the kids to Robin. She turned to her and the girl asked "Are you Uncle Zoro's girlfriend?"

"HA, like that bonehead could get a girl like her!" laughed Kuina inside the kitchen. Robin was quiet a while before replying "No, he has to work for that"

Zoro just looked a bit embarrassed but turned to Kuina and said "Hey Sis. I have to tell you something"

Kuina looked at Zoro and he nodded towards the kids. She understood and sent them upstairs.

"What do you want to tell me?" asked she.

Zoro was quiet a little while and then said "I might not come back here"

Kuina dropped he knife and looked at him like he was dead. A tear formed in the corner of her eye and Zoro went around the counter and gave her a weak hug. Robin looked on as Zoro comforted his sister and was almost on the verge of tears.

* * *

Sanji stood in the barracks kitchen and made lots of good food. He had asked the cooks to leave and was in the middle of cooking dinner for the entire 6 barracks. Vivi entered and asked "Captain? Are you alright?"

Sanji threw the kitchen knife into a wall and sat down. Vivi ran up to him and he said "I am so sorry…"

"What are you sorry about?" asked Vivi concerned.

"I can't promise you that I will return safely…" told Sanji as he looked at her. Vivi understood what he meant and held him tight.

* * *

All four Captains knew it. The chances of survival of this mission was only 0,05. They left the day after and after half a year was they officially declared dead in action. Only their Zanpakutōs and their bloody haoris were found. Nami and Vivi almost fainted at the news, Usopp yelled at the messenger and Chopper cried almost an entire day. Franky initiated scans of Hueco Mundo in hope to find them for almost 10 years but found nothing. Brook tried to comfort his friend with music he had composed but it didn't help. They eventually moved on but they fell slightly apart.

* * *

A hundred years after Luffy, Zoro, Robin and Sanji disappeared had a lot changed. Nami was now Captain for the 13th Division and Usopp is her Lt. Franky had become Captain of the 12th Division and president of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. Brook is Captain of the 3rd Division and Chopper has become Captain of the 4th Division. Vivi original went down to 4th seat of Division 6 but with time became its Captain. They have made a shrine to their lost friends in the middle of the Seireitei with their Zanpakutōs. They always meet there before going to Masen Kūfukunamase that has become a lot more popular since the time Zoro was there. One day when they were eating in silence came an I.C.T. and said "Captains of the 13 Divisions. Please gather for a meeting with the Captain-Commander" before he disappeared.

"Haa… works call" said Nami a bit annoyed. She looked at her fellow Captains and saw that Franky, Chopper and Brook were chugging down their ramen. When they were done paid they Kuina and used Shunpo.

In the Captains' Assembly room had they gathered as the only captains.

"What is going on here?" asked Chopper.

Suddenly appeared an old man out of nowhere. He was seriously buff and Nami said "Captain-Commander Garp"

They stood in two lines and Garp said "We have an urgent matter in the Human World! We need you to send your entire squads out to battle!"

"What is happening?" asked Brooke.

"A human city is under attack by an army of Hollows. Squad 3, 6 and 13. You will concentrate on combat. Squad 4 will heal the wounded and save any Plus in the vicinity. Squad 12 will overview the battlefield and give strategic information. Move out!"

"Yes Sir!" said all of them and they used Shunpo to get to their respective barracks. It took half an hour to get the entire barracks to get ready and move out.

* * *

When they entered the Human World was serious chaos. A metropolis was under attack by several thousand Hollows and the humans' souls were being consumed. Nami grabbed her Zanpakutō. It had an orange sheath and hilt.

"Make them listen, Tenkuīn*!" she shouted as she drew her Zanpakutō. It changed shape to an golden monk staff. Usopp stood next to her with his Zanpakutō with a green sheath and hilt.

"Shoot wildly, Bītorurī*!" called he out and it turned into a green bow. They charged the battlefield with weapons in hand and spirits high.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the city was a child Plus cowering in fear of several Hollows that were closing in on him.

"Play a note, Meikaichūzu*!" shouted a voice and Brook suddenly stood above the child with a rapier that looked like it was made of bones in hand. The Hollows was about to attack him but he just said "Yohohoho, you are already cut"

Suddenly froze they over and was engulfed in ice.

* * *

Another place was there many wounded Shinigamis being gathered. Chopper took up his Zanpakutō that was the size of a wakizashi and had pink sheath and hilt.

"Save all, Iyashiatataka*!" called he out and his blade split in two. One became a dagger and the other a naginata. As that had happen drifted a pink mist over the area and enveloped all the wounded. One by one got they up, their wounds healed.

* * *

Somewhere else was Vivi surrounded by several Hollows. She took her wakizashi with a light green sheath and a light purple hilt.

"Give a greeting, Ōke Kujaku*!" she called out and the Hollows were slashed to pieces. A wire with a jewel resembling the end of a peacock's feather spun around her little finger.

* * *

Back with Usopp and Nami went it well. Usopp shot arrows made out of spiritual pressure at the Hollows. Every time he hit one would it dissolve into ash. A Hollow has sneaked up on Usopp without his notice and was just about to attack when it was struck with lightning. Usopp looked back and saw Nami holding Tenkuīn in hand.

"Cpt. There is too many of them!" shouted a soldier. Nami looked thoughtful a moment before saying "Usopp! Pull back the men and back Brook's squad up! I will take of things here!"

Usopp nodded and pulled back the entire squad. Nami held Tenkuīn close and said "Bankai!"

A mighty tornado descended and killed several Hollows. When it scattered was Nami wearing a tiara.

"Kūchū Tenkuīn*!" said Nami as her eyes began to glow. Suddenly struck lightning bolts like crazy down on the Hollows and the winds cut them up.

Vivi noticed the change in the weather from her area and said "Nami has gone wild"

She then strung out the wire and said "Bankai!"

A sphere of wind surrounded her and when it lifted had she wires on four fingers on each hand. They were filled with gems making them resemble peacock feathers.

"Hime no Ōke Kujaku*!" said she and swung one hand. All Hollows in that general direction and the skyscrapers was cut into several pieces.

* * *

The battle went well. Several human casualties but most had been saved as Plus'. Franky overlooked the battle from the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. It went well enough until "Sir, we got high readings of Hollows entering the Human World!"

"Ouch! How strong are they?" asked Franky.

The scientist was sweating when he said "Vasto Lorde level!"

Franky quickly went to the machine to see the readings. He was right. Four Hollow of Vasto Lorde level had entered.

"Every Unit out there! This is Cpt. Franky of squad 12! We have confirmed that Hollows of Vasto Lorde level has entered the battlefield!" shouted Franky into the radio.

Everyone was shocked to hear those news. At Brook's command had Usopp just met up. Suddenly was a skyscraper destroyed and in its rubbles was a mighty three-headed dragon standing. It had only one eye in each head and it was completely white. It had mighty wings and its upper body looked like a humans. It had also a long whip-like tail that it used to kill several Hollows and Shinigamis in one strike.

"Wh-What a monster!" screamed Usopp.

"Such power! It-It-It could kill us in one strike!" said Brook.

* * *

At Chopper's camp was it like horror movie. Everybody was getting slaughtered by a Hollow of human size that looked like a female Buddha. It had several arms growing out of its shoulder plates and it mask was like a porcelain mask of a woman.

"STOP IT!" screamed Chopper as he charged.

* * *

With Vivi were things bad. A Hollow resembling a super hero in a tight white suit had just kicked her through a building. Its mask had no holes for mouth or eyes yet it knew exactly what to do when and its shin legs were like cylinders.

* * *

Nami was still killing every Hollow that got anywhere near her with lightning. Suddenly was a black ball of fur avoiding the lightning with high-speed and got close enough to knock Nami down. Her tiara was knocked off and the Hollow pinned her down. It resembled a giant monkey with a skull for a head. Is eyes glowed red and black fur covered its body. It looked at Nami closely and suddenly looked like it recognized her.

"N-Nam-i" said it.

Nami looked closely at the Hollow's eyes and then recognized them.

"Luffy?"

* * *

**The * List**

**Kuroashi = Black Leg**

**Tenkuīn = Heavenly Queen**

**Bītorurī = Beetle Regent**

**Meikaichūzu = Lord of the Underworld**

**Iyashiatataka = Healing Warmth**

**Ōke Kujaku = Royal Peacock**

**Kūchū Tenkuīn = Heavenly Queen of the Skies**

**Hime no Ōke Kujaku = Royal Peacock of the Princess**


	2. Capturing Hollows Prolog 2

"Luffy?" said Nami as she looked into the Hollow's eyes. The Hollow just continued to stare at Nami like it recognized her. Suddenly stormed a small Hollow towards Nami and bit her arm. Nami screamed out in pain and the monkey Hollow snapped out of its trance. It looked at the small Hollow with rage in its eyes. The small Hollow quickly let go of Nami and tried to run but as soon as it was a couple of meters away, threw the monkey Hollow a Bala at it. As soon as the Bala hit the small Hollow exploded it with the force of a Cero. The monkey Hollow raised itself up on two legs and banged its chest with such force that shockwaves was emitted every time it hit. It gave of a mighty roar and all other Hollows froze. Suddenly began all lesser Hollows to use Garganta to return to Hueco Mundo in a rush. It was like they were scared of the one that roared. The only Hollows left were the three-headed dragon, the female Buddha and the white superhero. The monkey disappeared using Sonido and Nami held her wound. She grabbed Kūchū Tenkuīn and said "Franky! Can you hear me!?"

"Hear you loud and clear, Nami-sis!" said Franky from the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. He grabbed his Zanpakutō and said "I am sending me and my squad in as backup! Will be there in a minute!"

"Forget it! No one under Captain Level has a chance to even scratch them! Listen, I want you to compare the remaining Hollows with every recorded Spiritual Pressure from the last 200 years!" told Nami.

"What! Why!?" asked Franky.

"Just do it! When you are done come here and help us to take them down" Nami put on the tiara again and used Shunpo to disappear.

* * *

With Brook and Usopp went it to hell. The dragon had annihilated half their squads and left both of them critically wounded. Suddenly called Nami them over a Hell Butterfly.

"_This is Captain Umi Nami of the 13__th__ Division. All Shinigami's under the rank of Lt. are ordered to leave the battle field_"

Brook and Usopp nodded and ordered their men to retreat back to the Soul Society. The dragon charged up a Cero in its middle mouth but out of nowhere appeared the monkey and tackled it, making the dragon fire it into the sky.

"Wh-What did just happen!?" screamed Usopp at the sight of the clash.

"It saved us!" said Brook shocked.

* * *

With Chopper was he covering his troops as they returned to the Soul Society. The female Buddha just kept looking out in the horizon, in the direction of the dragon and the monkey.

"Hey! I am your opponent!" shouted Chopper as he charged the Hollow. It didn't even glance as he swung his naginata her and still grabbed it the blade perfectly with one of its many hands. Chopper tried to stab her with his dagger but she also grabbed its blade easily. A third hand then charged up a purple Cero and fired at Chopper from point-blank range.

"Captain!" screamed a Shinigami that was about to retreat. When the Cero died down was Chopper engulfed in a pink mist and when it lifted stood he unscathed.

"But… how?" question the Shinigami from before. He suddenly was dragged off by another Shinigami who told "Remember! The Captain's Zanpakutō Iyashiatataka can heal any wound, even replace limbs! As long as they can't kill him faster than he can heal is he invincible!"

Chopper sweated lightly before he crossed his two weapons and called out "Bankai!"

He emitted a massive amount of pink mist that gathered around him like a sphere. When it lifted had a massive spirit resembling a demonic woman appeared. In its hands was Chopper's weapons and he himself stood underneath.

"Mamegami Iyashiatataka*!"

* * *

Vivi covered her men as they retreated. The superhero took out a couple of them but Vivi did all in her power to save her men. She swung the wires on her right hand at the Hollow but it just dodged it. She then swung the ones on her left hand but they were also dodged. The superhero hollow had closed on her but all she could do was smirk. She pulled both her hands back and the wires gathered around the Hollow without mercy. It was trapped between the wires like a stringed up ham and the remaining soldiers cheered but Vivi just looked in disbelief.

"_How can this be? My Hime no Ōke Kujaku is a Bankai renowned for its sharpness. It should have ripped it to shreds!_" ran through Vivi's mind. She then pulled all the wires at once in an effort to shred the Hollow but the wires only tightened around it.

"_Damn it! Is its Hierro really that strong!?_"

Suddenly broke it free from the wires without breaking a single one. Vivi then began to run towards where Usopp and Brook were. The Hollow followed her like she hoped for and they both moved as fast as they could.

* * *

At Brook and Usopp had Nami just arrived. She could only stare as two demonic entities of Hollows clashed in a battle of true power. Both of the combatants would not yield to one another and every time their attacks clashed created it turmoil in the weather. The monkey fought with strength at a new level of what they had seen before but the dragon fought with even greater power. Suddenly swung the dragon its tail into the monkey with excessive force but the monkey was only moved a few meters. The monkey then used this chance to grab a hold of the dragon's tail and hurl it high into the air. The dragon spread its wings wide and its middle head charged up a green Cero. Suddenly clustered several Ceros in its middle mouth that fused together to a massive single Cero.

"So much power!" screamed Usopp. "How much Spiritual Pressure does that Hollow have!?"

The dragon raised its two other heads and opened up its mouths wide. Spiritual Pressure gathered in them and two more of the massive Ceros formed.

"T-Two more!?" shouted Brook shocked.

"What kind of monster can do something like that!?" screamed Usopp. While Brook and Usopp only paid attention to the dragon high in the sky concentrated Nami on the monkey that got ready to counter the attack. Its palms burst with Spiritual Pressure and it took a stance were it placed its hands like a maw. Nami recognized that stance as the past flashed before her eyes.

* * *

_A young man wearing a straw hat lied in the grass exhausted as he tried to catch his breath once again. A little way behind him stood an orange haired woman, her eyes wide in shock. The reason of this shock was because before the young man was a trail of destruction as long as the eye could see._

"_A-Are you ok!?" screamed the young woman as she quickly went to his side. The boy breathed heavily for a while but broke into laughter as he yelled "Awesome!"_

_The woman looked surprised on him a while before sighing and widen a smile._

"_What is the name of that attack?" she asked curious._

"_Well… Saru told me its name was…"_

* * *

"Tei Gōon*…" said Nami as the flashback disappeared.

The Spiritual Pressure from the monkey's palms gathered between them and formed a Cero of such power that it attracted the attention of both Usopp and Brook.

"What is with that monkey!?" asked Usopp. "It is using power at the same level as the dragon!"

"Astounding" said Brook. He then asked "But… haven't I seen that attack before?"

Nami bit her lower lip as tears formed in the corners of her glowing eyes. It silently began to rain and the monkey noticed this looked towards her. It closed its eyes and somehow gave of the feeling that it was smiling a confident smile. Nami's tears stopped running and now she was complete sure that that monkey was…

"Nami-sis! Look out!" shouted a voice as soon as the monkey fired its Cero. The dragon all three of its own and they fused together to become a massive green Cero in the shape of a flying dragon. The moment the attacks came in contact with one another was it like time stood still. The explosion it caused turned into a pillar of Spiritual Pressure that engulfed a large portion of the city and tore the sky asunder. The earth disintegrated, the seas all over the Human World were thrown in turmoil and the spiritual barrier between the Human World and the Soul Society were opened wide for a second. When the energies died down were the monkey and the dragon lying on the ground, battle worn and bleeding heavily. The monkey looked over at Nami and co. and saw a barrier where they had stood. The barrier shattered and Usopp, Franky and Brook stood there, extremely exhausted and very worn out. Nami also stood there, her eyes motionless from the monkey. Brook and Usopp fainted and Franky turned to Nami as he asked "Are you alright…?"

"Yeah…" answered Nami, her eyes still on the monkey.

Franky looked at her a little while before asking "How did you know…?"

"A feeling…" told Nami.

"Well… that feeling was spot on…" told Franky as he looked at the monkey. "That Hollow is Luffy…"

Tears ran down her cheeks as she couldn't be surer of that confirmation but also wouldn't want to deny it more. Her Captain from a 100 years ago was now in front of her again.

"Why…?" asked Nami as the tears ran and she held her mouth. Suddenly crashed something close by and both Franky and Nami looked over. Lying in a small crater was Vivi, bleeding heavily from her head.

"Vivi!" screamed Nami as she ran up to her. She lifted Vivi up and screamed "Vivi! Can you hear me!?"

"Nngh…" came from Vivi and Nami breathed again. Vivi looked up at Nami but her pupils shrank in fear. Nami noticed this and looked up. Standing over them was the white hero, its faceless mask revealing no emotions. Suddenly opened it a maw from its blank mask was about to bite Nami when…

"Force them down! Aianrī*!" shouted Franky as he swung his Zanpakutō and with those words turned the sword into a massive two-hand mace with a massive complete round head. The force of impact on the hero sent it flying with such force that the dragon that just had gotten up was knocked down again. Nami looked up on Franky and said "Thanks…"

"No problems!" told Franky with a smile. Suddenly could they hear sounds coming from somewhere else and they looked towards those sounds. Coming from the eastern part of the city came an immense cloud of pink mist that consumed the entire city part of the city. The female Buddha ran with all its force from the cloud, it missing a couple of arms.

"That is Mamegami Iyashiatataka!" screamed Nami. "Hurry! Get Usopp and Brook over here!"

Franky quickly grabbed the two unconscious shinigamis and Nami used Kūchū Tenkuīn to create a barrier of wind around them. The female Buddha reached the other Hollows before it was engulfed in the pink mist together with them. Nami and Co. were also consumed but the barrier protected them from the mist's effect. After some time dispersed the mist and Nami lowered the barrier. Chopper then appeared out of the blue and asked "Guys! Are you OK!"

"Chopper!" roared Franky. "You know that you have to be granted permission before unleashing your Bankai!"

"I am sorry but I didn't stand a chance without it!" told Chopper apologetic.

Franky sighed and turned to Nami.

"What now Nami-sis?" asked Franky. "Now that Mamegami Iyashiatataka has wiped the field is there no hope anymore of them surviving"

Nami just looked at where the Hollows stood before. Suddenly rose a fist out of the ground and everyone were shocked. One after another rose the Hollows out of the ground unharmed.

"How did they survive!?" asked Chopper shocked.

"They must have digged into the ground to avoid the mist!" said Franky

Nami looked stunned at the scene before her but a smile spread across her face. She turned towards the other as she said "I have a plan! Wake up Brook and Usopp!"

* * *

The Hollows got themselves up and were in somewhat of a daze when the hero noticed Vivi charging them. It leapt to intercept but when it attack was its hand pierced by an arrow of Spiritual Pressure. Usopp had shot it from a distance of 6km. Vivi dodged the hero and went by all the Hollows before turning around and pull the strings. Hime no Ōke Kujaku strung up all the Hollows and bind them so tight that they couldn't move.

"Now!" called Vivi out and Franky appeared from above the Hollows.

"Ge-Ryoku*!" called Franky out as he swung down the mace. The gravity of the Hollows increased and they were forced down on the ground as the massive gravity shattered the ground. Nami then appeared and called out "Sessaku Suichū Tatsumaki*!" as she held up her staff and the glow of her eyes intensified.

As Franky got out of the way gathered Columbus Clouds high above the Hollows and descended upon them in the form of giant tornado of mist. It swirled at high speed around the Hollows and the water began to cut their skin.

"Now Brook!" called Nami out and Brook came walking towards the tornado, swinging his rapier from side to side.

"Bankai!" called Brook out and a dark frozen mist gather around. The mist them disappeared into the rapier that had become twice as long and was steaming. "Reitōtamashī Meikaichūzu*"

Out of the blade began thousands of sprites to emerge and gather around Brook like sources of cold light. Brook took a fencing stance and said "Senhiyakon*" before performing a thrust. The sprites flew into the tornado and as soon as they entered began it to freeze over. Eventually was the entire tornado turned into ice and it stood almost like a monument in the middle of the giant crater.

"It worked…" said Vivi exhausted. She went up to the ice and wiped the surface to look inside and the first thing that meet her was Sanji unconscious face.

"Wha!" gasped Vivi as she covered her mouth. Usopp, Brook and Chopper were in a state of shock as they looked into the ice, not to see the Hollows they fought but the friends they once lost.

"Nami! Is this real!" asked Chopper.

Nami just looked at the ice and said "Yes… They are finally home…"

* * *

**Hi everyone**

**The * List**

**Mamegami Iyashiatataka = Healing Warmth of the True Goddess**

**Tei Gōon = Emperor's Roar**

**Aianrī = Iron Regent**

**Ge-Ryoku = Force Down**

**Sessaku Suichū Tatsumaki = Tornado of Cutting Water**

**Reitōtamashī Meikaichūzu = Lord of the Underworld of Frozen Souls**

**Senhiyakon = Thousand Frozen Souls**


	3. Hiatus

I am sorry to announce that this story has been set on Hiatus. I am in the middle of writers block with this story and so can't continue it for some time since I also have gotten a new idea. I have also started school up again after been free from it for a year so I am swamped with homework and such. I will write on the new story and concentrate on it for some time so if I put it up here then take a look. It is a One Piece X Persona 4 crossover so keep an eye out for it. See you in another story :)


End file.
